


The Road Towards Home

by magicrainbows



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Burnt Marshmallow, Burnt marshmallows, F/M, Fluff, Love, S4 fix-it fic, Who Says 408 is canon?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicrainbows/pseuds/magicrainbows
Summary: What happens if Logan gets a text and doesn't get blown up? Then what? How does Veronica deal with her guilt? Written to celebrate the VM movie's 6th anniversary!
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	The Road Towards Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had about ten different versions of this fic before I settled on this one. Happy 6th anniversary, VM movie!!!

_It took Veronica a minute after the blast to function. Blinking away the tears that were already falling, she stumbled, unsteady, to the blown-in windows. She didn't notice the glass cutting her bare feet as she bit her lip and looked outside._

_All she could see was smoke. She coughed and as it cleared a bit, she thought she could make out a shoe lying on the ground. Veronica heard herself scream and--_

“Veronica. VERONICA!” Logan was shaking her gently awake. Pony jumped off the bed and barked at them once before taking off to check the rest of the house.

“It's my fault!” Veronica cried. “It's all my fault.”

“Veronica. Look at me,” Logan put his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. She was shaking and sweating and wouldn't focus her eyes on him.

“You had another nightmare,” he said gently. “I'm here. I'm ok.”

“Logan?!” She blinked a few times and then studied him. He waited patiently while she went through her usual motions of touching his face, his lips, then looking under the covers to make sure he had both his feet.

“You're ok,” she collapsed against him, a combination of crying and cursing flowing from her lips.

After a few minutes, her breathing evened out and she'd stopped crying. “That was a bad one,” she pulled back from him and reached for an elastic band off her nightstand. She pulled her hair into a knot atop her head and climbed out of bed. Logan knew where she was going and gave her the space he knew she needed.

He took a minute to use the bathroom and look at the clock--three-twenty a.m. He was gonna need lots of coffee to get through the next day, so he trudged out to the kitchen and changed the time on the automatic brewer and put the Keurig on to get them going.

Logan found Pony back on the foot of their bed, not asleep but waiting.

“She's ok, girl,” Logan scratched her behind her ears. “I'm going to get her.” He pulled a sweatshirt over his head and grabbed a hoodie for Veronica since he knew she'd gone outside in just her pajamas.

Logan grabbed the mug from the Keurig on his way out to the patio. He took a sip and set it on the table beside where Veronica was sitting. She leaned forward automatically when she heard him coming and reached her arm out. He pulled the hoodie over her arms and she pulled it tightly around herself. Veronica breathed in his smell and felt calmer instantly. She reached for the coffee and took a sip.

“Thanks,” she held the mug in both hands, letting it warm her. She couldn't believe how chilly Arizona could be.

“Scale of one to ten?” Logan leaned against the railing, facing his wife. By the way she'd been shaking, he'd guess somewhere around a seven.

She shrugged. “Seven? Maybe eight. This time I saw…..” She shook her head. “You got me up pretty quickly.”

“That's what I'm here for.”

She took another sip of coffee and sighed. “Logan, you do not have to stay up with me. I'm fine.”

“I’m already awake. And I need to do laundry.”

Veronica rolled her eyes and handed him the coffee. “You're gonna need this more than I do.”

Logan took it gratefully and drank some. “I started the pot early.”

“You really can go back to bed though. I’d do your laundry but you don’t like how I fold things.”

“I told you, I’m awake. We could watch tv,” he suggested. “Aren't we behind a couple of SVUs?”

Veronica pursed her lips. She hated costing him sleep. She hated being responsible for his chugging coffee and chewing on chocolate-covered espresso beans.

But she also knew, finally, that they were a team. If she was going to be up all night, so was he. She reached for his hand and stood up.

“SVU sounds like a plan.”

They went back inside and Veronica opened the freezer. “Breakfast burrito?” She asked.

“Sure.” Logan poured himself some fresh coffee and drank it black.

Veronica dug through the freezer for a minute. “You want hash brown patties?”

“I shouldn't let you go to Trader Joe’s unsupervised should I?”

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him and turned on the toaster oven.

Food heated and Hulu fired up, they settled on their couch to watch tv. Veronica didn't want any crime fighting in her actual life but she loved watching it on television. Olivia Benson fought relentlessly for the victims and Veronica wished she'd been more like her.

She fell asleep during an episode about a creep tricking women seeking a green card into sleeping with them and woke to Logan gently shaking her.

“Was I screaming?” She asked. “I hadn't made it to the window yet.”

Two dreams in two and a half hours was uncommon. “No screaming, just a little moaning.” Logan pulled her on his lap and kissed her forehead. “Are you gonna see Dora today?”

Veronica shook her head. “She's out of town for her daughter’s gymnastics competition.”

“But you'll call the office?”

“I'm already seeing her on Tuesday,” she got up and headed for the bathroom. Logan leaned back and closed his eyes for a minute. He had thought this year in Arizona would be good for them, but now he wasn't so sure. After he narrowly escaped getting blown up by Epner’s last bomb (thank goodness for drunken texts from Dick), he'd told his captain he needed a change of pace. He couldn't leave Veronica at the drop of a hat when she was so fragile. The opportunity to go to Phoenix for a year was a perfect break from all things Neptune. But since they'd been there, Veronica had started having panic attacks and nightmares. It had taken her nearly a month to even be able to let Logan out of her sight. She felt crazy guilty and no matter how much he tried to convince her that it was no one’s fault but Penn’s, she didn't believe it.

She had suggested seeing a therapist when the nightmares started getting more graphic. Logan was shocked but he knew she had to do something and told her he'd support whatever she needed. Dora Leighton had been the first name that came up in Veronica's Google search. She didn't think she could take someone named after a cartoon character seriously, but she was also sleep deprived and desperate. Veronica had gone in expecting Dora to be a young woman but found her to be in her sixties and a total bitch. Veronica liked her immediately.

Now the panic attacks were gone but she still had nightmares a few times a week. Logan worried about what she did all day while he was on base. She had looked for a job but what was a former PI with a law degree gonna do in the middle of the desert? She was leaning towards teaching, but since they were leaving in few weeks, it didn't make any sense.

That was another thing. Logan didn't think they should go back to Neptune, but he hadn't discussed it with Veronica yet. He heard the shower switch off then and a minute later she appeared in one of his Navy tee shirts and sweatpants.

“Too tired to join me?” She teased.

“I just thought you might want your space.”

“When do you talk to your captain?”

“Tomorrow, why?”

Veronica took a drink of her cold coffee and made a face. “I've been thinking about us. Our life here.”

“Okay,” Logan waited to see what she was gonna say. 

“I love it here, but I miss my dad and Mac and Wallace. I love having you home at the same time every day but I think you miss actively saving the world.”

“I don't--” Logan tried to interrupt her but she cut him off.

“I miss everyone in Neptune, but I don't miss Neptune. I think it might be very hard for me to be there, especially alone.”

“So you wanna stay here. I can talk to my captain, I can--”

“I never said that,” Veronica sat next to him on the couch. “I was thinking…..and Dora thought it was a good idea...l want us to figure out what we do and where we go based on a compromise.”

Logan tried to hide his smile. That wasn't a word Veronica was familiar with. “I'm flexible, Veronica.”

“You don't really mean that though.”

“Yes, I do. I want you to be happy and safe. If that means staying here, Neptune, the moon--”

“Not Neptune,” Veronica said quickly. “I don't wanna go back yet. But I think you're bored with your job here.”

“I've never said that.”

“But you are. You want more excitement and I get that. So here's what I'm proposing: you take the job that you want, and as long as it's not in Neptune, we'll both get what we want.”

“Veronica…..”

“I know you miss it,” she said quietly.

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “But we could wind up anywhere. Texas, Virginia, Europe even!”

“So I'll learn to call my dinner ‘tea’ and drive on the other side of the road. We'll work it out.” Veronica put her hands on Logan's neck and pulled him to her. After a few kisses, she rested her forehead against his.

“I took you for granted. That's not gonna happen again. Where you go, I go.”

“Even to the moon?” He teased her.

“Yes, but Saturn would be much more fun with those rings to run around on.”

“I love you,” Logan whispered quietly.

“I know.” Logan rolled his eyes and she smirked before kissing him again. 

Two months later…..

Veronica would never tell Logan this, but she looooooooooooved Florida. Their condo was gorgeous and right on the beach. They were walking distance to a dog park that Pony loved, and they'd recently found an Italian restaurant that was actually better than Mama Leone’s.

She'd only had one nightmare since they'd moved here and it wasn't an overly graphic one. Veronica hadn't really wanted to search for a new therapist, so she was paying Dora four times her regular hourly rate to Skype. Logan’s wealth occasionally came in handy, though she’d never admit it to his face.

Veronica had been off in Neptune, the weight of the city and their circumstances dragging her down. And then in Phoenix, she’d been so racked with guilt that it took her months to relax. To be able to watch Logan grab his keys and go out the door without freaking out.

In Jacksonville, she finally felt free. She’d cut her hair just to her shoulders to deal with the heat. California had heat but it was nothing like the humidity in Florida. Logan had put an insanely expensive grill on their patio and they used it weekly. Veronica was planning to use it to cook Logan dinner tonight.

Logan had wanted to take their first anniversary off, really he thought they should go away somewhere, but Veronica turned him down. She promised him an amazing dinner when he got home and a present he'd never forget.

Veronica thought Logan might have preferred fish but the thought of it turned her stomach so she settled for grilled chicken with potatoes and a vegetable medley with homemade green goddess dressing. Logan was really into avocados lately. She made an Italian cream cake she saw on tv for dessert and taste-tested the results. It was delicious and she doubted Logan would notice the tiny part where it was hollow beneath the frosting.

Veronica dropped Pony at a fancy dog kennel for the night--Pony would have a suite rather than a cage--and hurried home to finish getting ready. She changed into a new dress--due to the heat in Jacksonville, she'd been wearing more of them lately--and had just fixed her hair when she heard Logan pull in the driveway.

She slid his gift into one of the kitchen cupboards and hurried to meet him at the door.

“Happy--what's that?” Logan was carrying a large box with a huge blue bow on it.

He grinned. “Open it and see.”

“I thought we'd do presents after dinner.”

Logan shrugged. “I must've caught your impatient nature. Open it.”

Veronica took it from him and set it on the bench by the door. She untied the bow, took the lid off and let out a little scream when she saw what was inside.

She pulled out a tiny, wrinkly brown and white bulldog puppy, also wearing a blue bow on his collar.

“Logan, he's precious,” Veronica cuddled him to her chest.

“What's wrong?” He noticed tears in her eyes. “You kept saying you wanted another dog when we were in Phoenix.”

“I did,” she scratched the dogs wrinkly little head. “I do, it's just gonna be a lot of work. Exhausting, you know?”

“We managed okay with Pony.”

“I managed okay with Pony.”

“I'm not going anywhere this time,” Logan reminded her. He was supposed to be in his current position for around three years. “I'm gonna be here, every day.”

“It's a good thing,” Veronica hugged the dog with one arm so she could get up and retrieve Logan's present. “We're gonna need your help,” she handed him the box.

Logan shook it. It was light as air.

“First year is paper,” she reminded him. “Open it.”

He pulled off the silver bow and his eyes widened when he looked inside.

“Surprise,” Veronica said, cuddling the dog against her cheek. Oh, Pony was gonna be soooooo jealous.

Logan took the ultrasound photo out and stared at it. “For real? You're really pregnant?”

“Six weeks yesterday. I got kinda lazy about taking my pills while we were moving.”

“Are you happy about this?” Logan asked cautiously. 

“I wouldn't have given you the picture if I wasn't.” She sat on the bench and settled the dog in her lap. “Before last year, we were so good, and we'd talked about a family. I know it was like, way, way in the future and I wasn't ready, but I think I am now. I think it's perfect timing for us.”

Logan took the puppy from her, put him back in his box and then pulled Veronica into his arms. He carefully swung her around the room, setting her down gingerly and kissing her softly.

“I can’t believe it.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t hear me puking the other night at three am.”

“I did hear a lot of flushing. Honestly I thought you had diarrhea.”

Veronica punched his arm. “Hey!”

“It happens!” He laughed, kissing her again. Logan rested his forehead against hers. “Damn. We’re gonna be parents. Does this mean we have to be responsible?”

“Responsible how?”

“Stop swearing, for one.”

Veronica grinned. “No fucking way.”

Logan kissed the tip of her nose. “You’re gonna be a great mother.”

Five years later….

Veronica glanced at the clock on the stove and swore. “Shit! We’re gonna be late!”

“I heard that!” The sound of light-up Skechers tearing through the house made Veronica smile. The owner of the shoes appeared in the kitchen wearing her ballet tutu over her jeans. “You owe me a buck.”

“I owe your piggy bank a buck,” Veronica corrected.

The tiny blonde put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at her mother. “I need money,” she said with a seriousness only a four year old can manage.

“Isobel Lynn Echolls, what could you possibly need money for?”

“Sadie needs Keds,” she held up one of her American Girl dolls for Veronica to see. To be fair, the doll was barefoot.

“We’ll talk about that later. We’re running late, we need to get you dressed!”

Izzy looked at her mother like she was crazy. “I am dressed.”

“You cannot wear jeans. And you definitely cannot wear your tutu!”

“But I hate dresses!” Izzy said dramatically.

“Tutus are like dresses.” Veronica scooped her up and carried her upstairs. “I’ll buy you the shoes for your doll if you wear the dress Mommy put out for you this morning.”

“Fine!” Izzy relented. Veronica sighed as she got to her pink and purple unicorn bedroom. She changed Izzy into a blue and white polka dotted dress with red trim and put her hair in pigtails accented with red bows.

“Too tight,” Izzy pulled at her hair.

“Please don’t mess up your hair until Daddy sees you. We want him to know how proud we are of him today.”

“Oh, all right,” Izzy picked up her doll and followed Veronica back downstairs. She plunked her daughter in front of the tv for five minutes so she could change into a simple navy dress and finish her hair and makeup. She let Pony and Paddy back in the house and hurried out the door.

Veronica sped the entire way there, narrowly missing two car accidents and adding six more dollars to Isobel’s piggy bank. By the time she got to the base, she had minutes to spare.

Veronica wanted to run to the ceremony but she wasn’t sure that was appropriate so she walked quickly, carrying Izzy and praying that military promotion ceremonies started late.

They got there right before admittance was cut off so they could begin. Veronica slid into the seat held for her near the front, an antsy Izzy sitting beside her.

“How long, Mama?” Izzy asked.

“Shhhhh,” Veronica pulled a comb out of her bag. “Brush Sadie’s hair.”

Isobel got to work on her task and Veronica focused on the stage. She shook her foot anxiously and heard her phone buzz. The man sitting next to her glared at her but she ignored him and went to turn it off. She smiled when she saw Logan’s text.

Relax. You’re not the one getting promoted.

She smiled but didn’t text him back. She kept an eye on Izzy and handed her hair ties and ribbons to keep her occupied during the ceremony. She pulled her onto her lap when Logan came up to accept his new promotion. “See, there’s Daddy,” she pointed for Izzy. “Doesn’t he look handsome?”

The truth was, the way Logan looked in uniform always got to her. But today he looked especially hot. She couldn’t wait to get him home.

Finally it was over. Everyone was standing and applauding and then she saw him weaving through the crowd to reach them.

“There’s my girls!” Logan scooped Izzy up and kissed her cheek. He kissed Veronica and beamed at her. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“Evan didn’t make it easy,” she rubbed her small baby bump lovingly. “At least my morning sickness is finally starting to stay in the morning.”

“What do you say we go get pizza?” Logan asked Izzy, tickling her.

“And ice cream!!” She suggested, giggling.

“Always ice cream,” Veronica said. “But we might take the ice cream to go.”

“You’re not feeling up to it?” Logan asked, concerned.

“I’m feeling up to something else, Lieutenant Commander Echolls.”

At the look Veronica was giving him, Logan smirked at her. “Maybe get the pizza to go, too?”

“And miss out on playing Whack-A-Mole and Skee-Ball with our little princess while we wait? No way.”

“I play Skee-Ball!” Izzy exclaimed.

“Yes, you’ll get to play,” Logan assured her.

“You’re sure your dad seems comfortable moving here?” Logan asked. It was hours later and they were lying in bed, Veronica between Logan’s legs, leaning against his chest. He gently massaged her shoulders and neck as they talked.

“Yeah, he’s thrilled. Even found a small office space to rent so he can relocate MI. I told him that down here, the only clients he’d get were octogenarians looking to expose which grandchild is pilfering their social security, but he seemed okay with it.”

“And Isobel is thrilled to have him moving closer,” Logan kissed her shoulder before moving his hands lower down her back.

“Not as thrilled as she is that her daddy is retired from Intelligence.” Veronica closed her eyes and leaned into his hands. “I’m thrilled about that, too.”

“Best thing about the new title is getting to stay in Jacksonville all the time. It was hard enough being away from Izzy as a toddler. I can’t imagine missing any time with Evan as a newborn.” Logan moved his hands to her hips and began rubbing his fingers in circles.

“I don’t have the energy for round two,” Veronica warned him. “Your giant son has worn me out.”

Logan laughed. Veronica loved to tease him about their larger-than-average baby. The doctor had strongly suggested Veronica schedule a C-section but she wasn’t having it.

“Just trying to help you with your stiff muscles, I swear. Are you sure you don’t wanna stop working early? I’m sure your boss would—“

“Logan,” Veronica warned. “We’ve had this discussion. I love my job at the crisis line. And I don’t even have to leave the house to do it. Yesterday I took calls in your Baby Yoda shirt.”

“His name is The Child,” he corrected.

Veronica rolled her eyes. “He’s still a baby Yoda, regardless.”

“I’m glad you talked me into moving here five years ago.”

“It was your idea, I just said I was happy to be somewhere that wasn’t Neptune and that didn’t require owning fifty pairs of Uggs.”

“It was my captain’s idea, I asked what you thought and you jumped at it.”

They argued about it for a few minutes until Veronica turned around to kiss him. “We’re happy. It doesn’t matter who picked it or who found the house—“

“I found the house,” Logan reminded her.

“Can I finish?”

“Of course, go on.”

“When you took Bilbo’s place on the Truman, that’s when I think we really started to think about a life like this. I wasn’t sure it would ever happen, or that I even wanted it to. But I wouldn’t trade any of it.”

Logan wanted to question her, but instead he kissed her. Talking could wait. They had the rest of their lives to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept that something I loved for fifteen years would end that way!!! Cuss you, Rob Thomas!!


End file.
